The Cancer Genomics Research (CGR) Laboratory was established to investigate the contribution of genetic variation to cancer susceptibility and outcomes. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians, and basic research scientists in DCEG?s intramural research program, the CGR provides the capacity to conduct genome-wide discovery studies and targeted regional approaches to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. New work has begun in somatic research with the use of tumor/normal tissue nucleic acids for cross-platform comparisons in subjects of interest. A support group for molecular and digital pathology research within CGR has been added to support these efforts. CGR supports DCEG in all stages of cancer research from planning to publishing, including experimental design and project management, sample handling, genotyping and sequencing assay design and execution, tissue research support, development and implementation of bioinformatic pipelines, and downstream research and analytical support. These factors make CGR a unique collaborative center for NCI-driven scientific endeavors.